


California Dreaming 加州迷梦

by erwater



Category: Terminator (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwater/pseuds/erwater
Summary: Thranduil was nearly killed by a terminator, until he met a soldier from the future...
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

（一）

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己仿佛置身一场噩梦。谁告诉他为什么出门买杯咖啡都能碰到戴着墨镜的变态杀手拿着枪对着人群四处扫射？人群的尖叫声、哭声和子弹的扫射声混杂在一起，地面上一片狼藉，晕染着大片大片的暗红。

他躲在咖啡厅里侧的柜台下面，一面观察着外面的动静，一面悄悄摸出手机，准备拨打911。突然一道凌厉的目光直视过来，那个戴着墨镜，长得好像年轻版前任加州州长的变态杀手不知什么时候已经发现了他，居高临下地紧盯着猎物，面无表情的问道：“瑟兰迪尔•康纳？”

荒谬的感觉再一次席卷了他。所以自己特么才是这个变态的目标？他明明就是个遵纪守法的模范公民，好吧虽然是个稍微有点任性的富二代但是从来没有做过什么见不得光的事好吗？何况他明明隐藏得很好周围的人都以为他是普通得不能再普通的大学生，他老爸的事业也正经得很完全没有理由会惹上这种破事，所以到底是哪里不对？？

一瞬间的迟疑已经让冷血的杀手确认了他的身份。下一秒钟他听见子弹被推上膛的声音。他的大脑突然一片空白，如果这不是噩梦的话，那就将是他生命终结的最后时刻。

真倒霉。他在心里叹了口气，连场恋爱都没谈就要挂在这里。

“轰！”突然的爆破声响起，杀手的身体晃了一晃。然后是机关枪的回响，子弹密密麻麻射入杀手的身体，却奇怪地发出金属撞击的声音。杀手的身体因为强烈的冲击力而倒下，但是瑟兰迪尔注意到他倒下之后仍然在移动，这特么的是什么鬼东西？

就在这个时候一个年青的身影迅速冲了进来，一把拉起他，“想活命就跟我走！”

于是他就这样莫名其妙地被人拉着，迅速逃离了混乱的现场，又迅速上了一辆明显是偷来的汽车。现在他们在高速路上狂奔，加州湿咸的空气呼呼灌进车里，带着苦涩的味道。

他偏头去看开车的年青人，淡金色的长发扎成马尾，一双湛蓝的眼睛紧盯着前方，薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，像是在快速思考什么问题。看他的年纪，应该跟自己不相上下。瑟兰迪尔忍不住轻咳一声，然后向年青人道谢，并委婉地问他能不能先给家里打个电话，毕竟发生了这种事，家里人怕是担心得很。

年青人转头看了他一眼，眼中闪动的复杂情绪竟让他生生住了口。瑟兰迪尔不记得见过这个人，那样精致的五官令人印象深刻，如果曾经见过是绝不可能忘记的。但是年青人看自己的眼神仿佛是在看一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的人，还有眼神中的热切和关心，好像烈焰一般地在他的眼底燃烧。

他突然不知道要说什么，对着这个只有一面之缘的救命恩人。

年青人转头回去，继续注视着前方。隔了一会儿，他说：“我们去郊区，这样才有可能躲开T-800。等到了安全的地方，我会好好向你解释。”

于是他们沉默了一路，中途他们在高速路旁的一个加油站停留。年青人嘱咐他不要乱跑以后利索的跳下车，隔了一会就看到他开着一辆不知道从哪里弄来的房车过来，招手让瑟兰迪尔上去。

之后他们一路向东，直到驶过约书亚树公园的路牌深入那片闻名的荒漠，年青人才终于把车停在路肩上。

然后他双手扶在方向盘上，开始讲述一个漫长的故事。关于未来那场几乎毁灭人类的浩劫，Judgment Day，Skynet，以及之后的种种，机器和人类的战争，反抗军，以及那位传奇的反抗军领袖，莱戈拉斯•康纳。

瑟兰迪尔今天第二次涌起无比荒谬的感觉，他的噩梦原来根本没有结束，反而越伸越远。他看着对方：“所以刚刚追杀我那个变态其实连人都不是，只是个机器人？还有，我那不知道还在哪个女人肚子里的儿子会是未来反抗军的领袖？然后你居然来自未来？”他脸上一副你特么的在逗我的不爽表情。

年青人看起来有点受伤，他在讲述故事的时候有着和年龄不相称的老练和沧桑，这会儿却流露出委屈的神情。他说你都看到了，我拿枪把T-800扫成了筛子它都还能动。它还会再找上你的，杀死你是Skynet给它的任务，我是莱戈拉斯派来保护你的战士，必须保证你的人身安全。

瑟兰迪尔忍不住翻了个白眼，所以你以后是要天天跟我一起吃饭睡觉上厕所么？

年青人的脸腾的红了起来，语无伦次地辩解说他只是需要呆在瑟兰迪尔的身边。

瑟兰迪尔叹口气，：“你叫什么？”

年青人的眼神暗淡下去。他说在他的世界，Skynet觉醒以后造成的核战让三分之二的人类死亡。剩下的人类大都被机器奴役直到康纳带领他们反抗，所以很多人都只有编号而没有姓名。我的编号是214782。他喃喃的说。

瑟兰迪尔没有放弃地继续问：“那你的家人，你的父母叫你什么？”

年青人蓦地直视着他，眼里有让人读不懂的情绪在翻腾。

“莱科(Laico)。”

他最后说。

（二）

瑟兰迪尔并不认为莱科是个重度臆想型精神病患者，虽然到目前为止这是看起来唯一合理的解释。

如今明明青天白日天下天平，突然有个人冒出来告诉你这都是假象，十几年以后有个叫做天网的防御系统会控制美国所有的国防设施，更耸人听闻的是有一天天网突然有了自我意识并发动对人类的战争导致人类差点灭绝。正常人怎么听都会觉得这是被害妄想症患者臆想出来的天方夜谭。

但是瑟兰迪尔并不这么认为。一方面自然是因为他亲眼见过那个戴墨镜的杀手经过密集的子弹以后还在移动，另一方面，他对眼前这个跟自己年纪差不多的年青人莱科有一种奇怪的亲近和信任。他解释不清楚这种感觉从何而来，但是决定相信自己的直觉。

于是他沉默了一会，然后开口：“如果这些都是真的……那你有什么计划？”如果所谓的宿命不可更改，那他总得做点什么。

莱科湛蓝的眼睛因为他这句话突然亮了起来，仿佛暗夜里初升的启明星。很多。他看着瑟兰迪尔，双手按着他的肩膀，我们得躲避一段时间。我研究出一种武器，可以干掉T-800这种初代终结者，但是用这个世界的材料组装出来很费事，需要时间。另外发明了天网的公司Cyberdyne在现在这个时间点正处于初始研发的关键时段，如果能做点什么，我们就可以为将来争取点时间……

他突然停住，像是对自己的语无伦次有些不好意思。这次我一定会保护你的，最后他好像总结一样的说，Trust me.

瑟兰迪尔看着面前二十出头的青年稚气未脱却又无比严肃认真的脸，心里第三次升起了荒谬绝伦的感觉。

但是他很快发现莱科并不是在说笑。

他们制定了详细的路线和计划。由于人口资料在未来的战争中被烧毁，天网并没有关于瑟兰迪尔的详细资料。T-800只能自己去找。而瑟兰迪尔作为一个一心想要体验普通人生活的任性富二代，非常幸运地拥有一个现成的虚假身份，加州大学洛杉矶分校UCLA物理系三年级学生，无父无母，孤儿院长大，励志开挂的典型。

这个误导的方向足够敌人忙活一阵了。而他们需要做的是尽量减少和其他人的接触，避免露出蛛丝马迹，加州广袤的国家公园们会是他们的最佳选项。

于是他们开始了（划掉）没羞没臊地（划掉）逃亡生活。

逃亡的第一天，瑟兰迪尔用莱科捣腾出来的安全线路给自家老爷子打了个电话。言简意赅地说明了自己现在的处境和打算。鉴于头天的枪击惨案以及凶犯连中N枪却仍然在逃的事实，传媒大王在短暂地震惊之后选择了相信独子的话，并对儿子出了这么大的事却不选择回来找他寻求帮助表达了不满。

瑟兰迪尔不得不花了一段时间说服父亲这种特殊情况下并不是有钱就能够解决问题。他还是跟着最了解敌人的人比较安全，更何况他根本不想家里人因为这件事情惹上任何风险。当然最后这层意思他并没有说出来。

在拿出惯有的撒娇耍泼加再三保证他会跟家里保持联系之后，老爷子终于勉强同意了。

“有任何事情任何需要，一定要首先让我知道。”老爷子挂电话前反复叮嘱。

他们蛰居在房车，潜伏在加州国家公园无垠的荒漠里，大约一周换一个地方并补充装备和食物。大部分的时间莱科都在制作他准备用来对付终结者的武器，空闲的时间里面他们会闲聊。

瑟兰迪尔发现这个漂亮得过分的年青人几乎算得上一部活的大百科全书，字面意义上的。他在各个领域都颇有建树，当然最突出的还是武器和搏斗。瑟兰迪尔自身也算是涉猎广泛少年有为，虽然名义上还是大学生但私底下他的很多论文已经在国际顶级的期刊上发表，堆在一起怕是连常青藤学校的博士学位都够拿几个了。但是好几轮谈话之后他不得不甘拜下风并委婉地表达了自己的赞赏之情，毕竟以莱科现在的年纪能达到这样的成就几乎是一个奇迹。

刚刚结束谈话的年青人却好像陷入了久远的回忆之中，良久才用着低沉柔软的语调告诉他，这些都是父亲从小教给自己的。

“你父亲是怎么样的人？”瑟兰迪尔忍不住问他。

“很温柔，也很严格。总是把我保护得很好……”莱科的语调低落下去，蓝眼睛里浮现悲伤。瑟兰迪尔直觉他有不愿回忆的往事，体贴地没有再问下去。

他把话题转向了莱科正在准备制作的武器，终结者是天网制造出来的智能机器人，一旦被赋予某个使命就会坚持不懈地执行下去，除非使命完成或者自身毁灭。而根据莱科的描述，在这个世界的科技几乎是无法完全毁灭一个终结者的，你可以把它炸毁，或者烧成一副骨架，但是只要核心还在，它总会自我修复并且继续执行任务。

“终结者的核心是位于脑部的中央处理器。它就像人的大脑一样，负责数据分析并根据分析结果下达指令。连他们需要执行的任务也储存在这里。要彻底摧毁一个终结者，就必须毁掉它的中央处理器。”

“而中央处理器位于终结者的脑部，和我们人类的大脑一样，被其他的器官部件重重保护着，很难破坏。我需要做的，就是把一个特殊元件武器化，当它进入终结者的身体时，能够自动吸附到它的神经元网络中并迅速引发全系统短路。这样我就有足够的时间撬开T-800的脑袋拿到中央处理器，砸碎它，或者做点别的什么。“年青人的眼神亮晶晶的，带着点骄傲的语气。

瑟兰迪尔忍不住微笑，他很喜欢莱科脸上这样的神情，好像初春里刚刚解冻，生气勃勃的湖水。

“那我可以做些什么呢？” 他问莱科。

“啊！”年青人像是没有想过这个问题一样局促地叫了一声，脸又腾地红了起来。“你可以协助我……或者，”他像想起来什么似的，转身回工具间里面一阵翻找。回来的时候递给瑟兰迪尔一套书。

“《The Lord of the Rings》？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，“我不知道你对奇幻小说也有研究。”

“战时需要……”莱科抚摩着那套书，“天网产生意识以后掌控了全部网络，也掌控了所有人类已知的知识，语言和技能，包括暗语和密码。写这套书的托尔金教授是位语言学家，他在小说里面自创了几种文字，其中最完善的就是精灵语……反抗军最终注意到了这套书，并把书中介绍的精灵语作为了加密语言使用。我想……如果你有时间学习一下的话，应该会很有帮助的。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，接过那套书，小心地收好。那时的他并没有想到，这会是他日后读得最多的书。

（三）  
几周后，由于过于想念新鲜咖啡以及对正常社交的渴望，瑟兰迪尔坚持要和莱科一起去采办补给。年青人的脸上浮现出犹豫的神色，但架不住他的密集攻势，终是点了头。

于是在一个阳光明媚的早晨，他们把车开到了附近小镇的加油站。瑟兰迪尔终于没有像以前一样留在车上，而是下车在附近找了一家咖啡厅，点了他最爱的拿铁和可颂（当然是外卖的），然后一边等他的咖啡一边和柜台里面的人有一搭没一搭的聊天。

这时候咖啡厅墙上的电视机里播放的一条breaking news吸引了他的注意。

当莱科找到瑟兰迪尔的时候，他正坐在空荡荡的咖啡厅里一张桌子旁边出神。面前是纸杯装的咖啡和躺在纸袋里的可颂，看起来一口都没有动过。

“怎么了？”莱科问他，“我都弄好了，我们马上可以离开。”

瑟兰迪尔好像突然惊醒过来一样，定定地看着他。“我刚刚看到新闻……”他的嗓子暗哑，脸上有明显的水痕，“Jude, 我UCLA的一个同学被谋杀了……我们以前经常在一起上大课……”

莱科突然不知道该说什么，“我很抱歉……”

瑟兰迪尔摇头，慢慢捂住自己的脸，有液体透过他的指缝不断涌出。良久，他突然放下双手，紧紧盯住莱科。“他不是第一个，是么？”

莱科叹了口气，“是的。”

“你早就知道了？”

“是的。”莱科坐了下来，握住他的手。“听我说，T-800会想尽一切办法逼你现身，这些事情都是不可避免的……我们必须要忍耐，等到准备充分了再去找它算账。”

瑟兰迪尔不再说话，他低下了头，陷入了沉默。

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，他突然抬头，眼神坚定仿佛直直看进莱科的内心深处去。“对不起，我感激你专程过来保护我的人身安全，但是我实在不能放任身边的人因为我而失去生命。他们不应该被这样对待。我不能再躲下去了。”

莱科又叹了口气，他的手仍然握着瑟兰迪尔的，但一瞬间神思似乎飘远了。“我早该知道……你一直都是这样的……”他近乎自言自语地呢喃着，突然用力收紧他的手，“给我一点时间准备，然后我们一起去找那个狗娘养的报仇！”

说完不等瑟兰迪尔有任何反应，拉起他就往门外走。

回到车上的时候，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己仿佛又回到了逃亡的第一天。那时候他刚在莱科的帮助下死里逃生，内心里充满了莫名其妙的荒谬感，一直不愿相信自己就是那个被选中的倒霉蛋。而现在，像是尘埃落定的宿命感攫住了他，让他再也无处可逃。他看着身边开车的年青人，有些艰涩地开口：“其实……你不用跟着我一起冒险的……这是我自己的事情。”

莱科转头看他，原本严肃的脸上突然绽开一个大大的笑容，“别想甩开我——我虽然不是T-800，却也是个军人，对我们来说任务高于一切。风险可控时尽力把风险降到最低，风险不可控时不惜一切代价。”

瑟兰迪尔不再说话。良久，他以只有自己才能听到的声音微不可闻地说了声“对不起”。

莱科把车开回他们露营的地方以后就一头扎进了工具间，出来的时候让瑟兰迪尔大开眼界。各色的武器，从现代的火箭筒，冲锋枪，狙击枪，手枪，手雷到冷兵器时代的刀，剑，匕首，应有尽有。很难想象和他相处的这一两个月的时间，莱科是怎么弄到这么多杀伤性武器的。年青人只是冲他笑笑，叫他挑几件顺手的。瑟兰迪尔对枪虽然不陌生，但能上手的也仅限于手枪，还得归功于他那个坚持要求儿子涉猎广泛的老爸。于是他拿了几把手枪放到自己身上，又在腰间别了几把匕首，示意莱科他选好了。

莱科挑了几样随身带的武器以后把剩下的打包放在了驾驶座旁边。瑟兰迪尔注意到一把造型特别的枪，与其说它是枪，不如说它更像一个发射器，顶端有一个小小的圆形黑色盒子。“这就是你的秘密武器？”他问莱科。

“嗯。”年青人点头，“不过时间太紧，我只做出了一个干扰器。必须得一发命中。”他咧嘴笑笑，“我们去洛杉矶，找那位所谓的天网之父，他应该有办法带我们进Cyberdyne，只要在那里弄出点响动，T-800一定会来的。那可是他们的身家性命。”

莱科很快把一切安排妥当，他甚至拿出准备好的食物，跟瑟兰迪尔一起饱餐了一顿，虽然后者明显胃口欠佳。“我们需要好好休息一下，养精蓄锐。”用餐完毕以后年青人说，“傍晚出发去洛杉矶。”

瑟兰迪尔依言躺下，辗转反侧一阵之后他陷入了不甚安定的浅眠。

（四）  
血色的天空，快要落山的夕阳把视线中的一切染上了厚重的血腥味。天边大朵大朵的红云好像是地狱的烈火一般熊熊燃烧。

瑟兰迪尔不知道自己身在何处，他的面前是一个社区的小型游乐园，无数孩子和他们的父母们正在那里嬉戏，欢声笑语传到他耳里却是奇怪的刺耳，仿佛暴风雨前夕那最后一点脆弱的宁静。

他凝视着前方，心中不详的预感越来越强烈，压得他快要喘不过气来。而当他最后看到天际那仿佛预示末日一般的电流一闪而过时，无边无际的恐惧终于占领了他。他不顾一起地转身狂奔，同时本能地高喊：“快跑！莱戈拉斯！到基地里去！”

然后他欣慰地看见前面有一个挺拔的十六七岁的少年身影，如猎豹一般迅捷矫健，和他向着同一个方向狂奔。他们跑进了一栋大房子，瑟兰迪尔潜意识里知道这就是自己的“家”。少年跑在他前面，在房子里迅速找到了一个地下的秘密入口并打开了厚重的铁门，却并没有立刻下去，而是望向他的方向，眼神犹豫。

“下去！快下去！”瑟兰迪尔向他狂吼，“我马上就来！”

少年这才钻了进去。瑟兰迪尔在几秒之内也跑到了那个入口，跟着钻进去。刚来得及关上铁门第一个冲击波就到了。所有的电源瞬间被切断，地下室里面一片漆黑。建筑物倒塌的声音隔着地面传来，在地下荡出空洞的回响。他摸索着找到少年，把他搂在自己怀里，一边在他耳边一遍一遍轻声说：“会没事的，相信我。”黑暗中他感觉怀里的少年紧紧地抱住自己，身体抖得好像暴风雨下的一片树叶。

冲击波还在继续，一次比一次强烈。顶上的金属开始传来奇怪的尖锐声音，那是天花板快要坍塌的前兆。他把少年搂得更紧，同时凝神听着上方的响动。在又一次更猛烈的冲击波之后，顶上传来愈加尖利的金属撕裂声，接着整个天花板跟着塌了下来，砸在他们栖身的地方。瑟兰迪尔在千钧一发之际抱着怀里的少年滚了出去，躲开了致命一击。却没想到地下室里用来存储摆放各式物品的家具以及箱子柜子由于连锁反应也塌了下来，结结实实地砸到了他的身上。怀里的少年在那一刻突然发出一声带着哭腔却撕心裂肺的尖叫：“Ada！”

他只觉得头部一阵剧痛，意识也跟着模糊起来。

瑟兰迪尔从梦魇中惊醒，浑身都是冷汗。他站起身来，发现已是黄昏。并不炫目的夕阳在房车窗户外面染出大片的艳红，好似梦中末日的景象。莱科坐在外面的草地上，看着夕阳发呆。见他走下车来，只是平静地问了一句：“准备好了？”

瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，郑重地点点头。

他们从栖身的安吉利国家森林公园出发，一路向南进入洛杉矶市区，再往西驶向Santa Monica，那是洛杉矶西海岸著名的富人区，也是很多高科技公司首脑们的住址。并不密集的独栋房子，周围丰富的植被以及近在咫尺的海滩同时满足了富人对于观景和私人空间的需求。而他们将要拜访的这位，是目前世界规模最大的科技公司Cyberdyne的首席科学家，也是未来skynet诞生的最关键人物。

夜色已经降临，凉爽的轻风里面带着淡淡的海水味道。前面出现了一幢白色的房子，简约的art deco风格，掩映在茂盛的树木中间。门口的信箱上面清楚地显示着441号。莱科轻车熟路地把车停在门外，提着一个大包下了车。瑟兰迪尔跟着他跳下车，一起绕到房子的背后。那里有一片小树林，很适合藏身。隔着前面的一个私人游泳池，他们能清楚地看到房子里的情况。离泳池最近的一个房间里面灯火通明，里面摆放着好几台电脑，一个青年正背对着他们在电脑前敲敲打打，青年有着一头耀眼的微卷金发，它们在明亮的灯光下面就像黄金一样熠熠生辉。莱科趴在那里，从包里拿出一个望远镜，仔细观察着里面的情况。良久，他突然轻声说，“Thran，帮我个忙。我的监视器忘在车里了，能帮我拿一下吗？驾驶座旁边第二个包里面。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，他觉得说话的时候莱科的眼睛在黑暗中闪着冷冷的光，有些不同寻常。但还是依言往他们停车的方向走去。

半路他突然听见441号传来沉闷突兀的声响，夹杂着玻璃碎裂的声音。不好！他的脑袋里闪现这个念头，然后转头拼命往白色房子的方向跑去。

当他赶到的时候，之前他们监视的房间面向游泳池那边一整面的玻璃墙已经全部碎裂，地上到处都是弹壳，电灯应该也被密集的扫射破坏掉了，房子一片漆黑。游泳池幽蓝的灯光透过来，有种诡异的味道。房间里面莱科双手握着手枪，对准地上的人，手指在扳机上微微颤抖。地上蹲着刚刚他们看到的金发青年，他一只手高高举起，另一只手却不合时宜地搂着一只看起来被吓到了的黑猫，一边神经质一样絮絮叨叨地说，“放松点，伙计，你要什么都可以，但别吓到Aeg。”

瑟兰迪尔小心地站到金发青年和莱科之间，试探性地叫了他一声。莱科没有回应他，他的全身都在颤抖，很久才从紧咬的牙缝里吐出一句话：“走开！我要杀了他！”

瑟兰迪尔很少看到他这个样子。他们相处的这段时间，莱科一直都是活泼阳光的，有时还会害羞，就像一个正常的二十岁出头，对世界充满期待的青年。虽然和年龄不相称的老练沧桑时不时会显现出来，但他一直以为那是未来世界艰难的生存条件所造就。而现在的莱科就像一只锁定目标志在必得的掠食动物，浑身散发着致命的危险气息。但同时他又在颤抖，仿佛正处在崩溃的边缘。

瑟兰迪尔慢慢举起双手，一点一点地走近他。“别冲动，深呼吸一下。你不会真的想杀他，他什么都不知道……”

“走开！”莱科狂暴地打断了瑟兰迪尔的话，“他发明了天网！他引发了judgment day!他害得我们大家失去了一切！没有他的话一切就不会发生！”

瑟兰迪尔没有退缩，他一步一步慢慢走近双目赤红的年青人，伸出双臂给了他一个安慰性的拥抱，莱科没有动。“会好起来的……相信我。”他低低地说。他们保持着这样的姿势，直到瑟兰迪尔感觉到年青人绷紧的四肢渐渐开始变得柔软，举着枪的手臂也慢慢向下垂落。“你不知道我在那场劫难中失去了什么……”莱科的声音因为哽咽而暗哑，一颗晶亮的泪珠从他的右脸颊缓缓滑落。

瑟兰迪尔长舒一口气，忍住那一瞬间想把莱科搂在怀里的奇怪念头，转头去看一旁的金发青年。他明显也被吓坏了，呼吸粗重而急促，两手紧紧地抱着那只黑猫。迎着瑟兰迪尔的目光，他苍白的脸上勉强扯出一个笑容，“Hi，谢谢你帮我解围。我叫格洛芬德尔，Cyberdyne首席科学家，你们刚刚提到天网？”  
（五）  
他们在一地的狼藉中找了个地方坐下说话，瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔。那只名叫Aeg的黑猫彷佛保镖一样地趴在他们身边，寸步不离。

莱科蹲在离他们几米远的地方，眼睛盯着地面，一声不吭，只是一根接一根地狠命抽烟。这是他第一次看到莱科抽烟。瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，终于还是没有出声阻止。

“所以，”格洛芬德尔总结一般地说，“我在将来的某个时间将会发明天网，而这个智能系统将在几年的时间内取代美国的所有国防系统并持续自我学习进化，终于在某一个特定时间点开始拥有自我意识。发现不对的美国政府试图关闭天网，而感觉到威胁的天网系统自主向俄国发射了多枚核弹，从而引发了导致世界人口三分之二灭绝的核战，就是所谓的Judgment Day?”

“我知道这让人很难相信……”瑟兰迪尔有点尴尬地轻咳一声。

“一九九七年八月二十九日。”莱科突然插话，阴冷的语调让格洛芬德尔打了个寒战。“我永远都记得那一天，Judgment Day.”

格洛芬德尔往后缩了缩，“我相信你们。”他出人意料地抛出这句话，迎着瑟兰迪尔惊讶的目光彷佛自我解嘲地笑了一下，“我可是科学家，对时间旅行之类的概念并不陌生，虽然从未有幸见过。你描述的未来，也正是我这几个月越来越担心的……”

他停顿了一下，彷佛需要整理一下自己的思绪，然后再次开口：“我研究的这个项目，可以说是划时代的……作为领头的科学家，你们可以想象我心中的兴奋和激动，那种……可能改变人类命运的使命感。”他苦笑了一下，“我甚至都想好了，成功以后要把这个超级AI命名为Skynet。是的，天网，多带劲的名字。我没有告诉任何人，那是我自己心里独一无二的秘密。而你们刚刚一开口就将这个秘密说了出来。”

“我们的研究还在初始阶段，但是我知道我们在向着正确的方向行进。然而最近几个月，随着研究的进展，我却常常陷入焦虑之中。我对霍金教授 [1] 的告诫并不陌生，‘强大的人工智能的崛起可能是人类遇到的最好的事情，也可能是最坏的事情。但我们还不知道答案。’”他叹了口气，“谢谢你们今天把答案告诉了我。”

他转向莱科，“很抱歉因为我给你们带来了这么多困扰。我愿意协助你们尽量补救——如果还可以补救的话。”

金发青年的语调诚挚，眼神更是纯粹而没有一点杂质。瑟兰迪尔几乎立刻对他产生了信任感。他看了看神色还有些别扭的莱科，微笑着对格洛芬德尔表达了他的谢意。“我们需要你帮助我们混进Cyberdyne，如果可能的话，找到项目的所有相关资料并一起销毁。只有这样才能够阻止天网的诞生。”莱科之前提过要进入Cyberdyne，但没有告诉他具体计划。瑟兰迪尔冰雪聪明，早就想通了其中关节，以及他们必须要做的事。

格洛芬德尔的脸上显出一瞬间的犹豫和心痛，但他深吸了一口气，然后缓缓点了点头。“等我几分钟，我去收拾一下。”他交代了一句就起身去了。

瑟兰迪尔没有动。他看向莱科的眼光刚好和那边看过来的眼光撞在一起。“对不起……”莱科的声音很低。瑟兰迪尔对他笑了笑。

“你一开始就打算杀了他是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后靠自己混进Cyberdyne销毁资料?”  
“嗯。”  
“然后等T-800出现？”  
“嗯。”

瑟兰迪尔走了过去，像几天前莱科握住自己的手那样握住年青人修长的手。“我想让你知道，永远不用对我说对不起。还有，你并不是一个人。”

莱科的拥抱来得猝不及防，但瑟兰迪尔并不觉得突兀。年青人把头埋在他的胸口，双手紧紧地环抱着他，然后又好像突然惊醒一样很快放开，轻声说了一句“谢谢。“

这时候格洛芬德尔抱着一堆磁盘文件走了进来。“我家里的相关资料都在这里了。我们先烧了再去公司。”

他们在后院生了一堆火，把所有的东西烧得干干净净。格洛芬德尔出神地凝视着火光，有一下没一下地摸着身边黑猫的头，“Aeg，我要出去办点事，可能会有点危险，所以不能带你去。你乖乖在家呆着等我回来，猫粮和水都在老地方。”

黑猫咪呜一声，彷佛听懂了他的话。

（六）

他们趁着夜色来到LA市区Cyberdyne总部的时候，时针刚过午夜。这是一栋二十层高的现代建筑，全玻璃的外墙反射着周围霓虹灯五颜六色的光芒，有种妖异的美感。

格洛芬德尔领着他们往入口处走去，莱科和瑟兰迪尔一人提着一个大包跟在他的后面。

“嗨Eddie!” 金发青年随意地和门卫打着招呼，”晚上过得怎样？”  
“老样子。”胖胖的门卫显然跟他很熟，“这么晚还来公司？”  
“突然想到个超酷的点子，过来拿点资料。”格洛芬德尔一脸无奈，“你知道干我们这行的没什么时间概念。对了，我从朋友的party上直接过来的，介意让他们上去等我一下吗？我很快就好。”  
“当然不会”，门卫冲他们笑笑，“祝各位有个愉快的夜晚。”

三人进入大门，再通过电梯上到六楼格洛芬德尔的办公室。电灯打开之后他们发现自己置身于一间很宽敞的屋子，比一般桌子宽出几倍的白色办公桌上摆放着一台硕大的电脑主机和好几台与之相连的显示器。

“我对电脑的运算性能要求比较高。”格洛芬德尔简短的说，“项目很多核心资料都储存在我的这台办公电脑里面，我马上着手删除。公司所有的关键资料都储存在位于十二楼的数据中心，还有支持整栋大楼局域网的服务器也在那里——那是整栋楼安全系数最高的地方。我的权限只能带你们进第一道大门，后面的安全门需要公司董事会三位成员里面的两位同时验证指纹才能打开。”

“交给我吧。”莱科胸有成竹地说，“应该能在十分钟之内破解这个时代的指纹识别系统。”

格洛芬德尔点点头不再说话，着手启动了他那台巨型电脑，手指熟练地在键盘上敲打着。很快他便抬起头来，“资料删除已经完成，为防止他们有机会恢复硬盘我们需要物理销毁这台主机。”

莱科不等他说完便打开他随身携带的大包，翻检出了一套东西。瑟兰迪尔看着他把几个圆柱形金属管状的东西捆在一起然后放在主机旁边，管线的另一端连着一个计时器。年青人的手指灵巧地在计时器上拨弄着，之后把计时器也放了过去。

“十五分钟。”莱科沉声说，“应该足够我们上到十二楼解决数据中心那边了。还有什么磁盘和纸质资料也可以放过来，爆炸之后的大火会把它们烧个精光。”

格洛芬德尔依言把他找到的其他东西都放了过去，再恋恋不舍地看了一眼他的办公室最后一眼。

“别了。”他悄声说。

他们很快坐上电梯上到十二楼。电梯门“叮”的一声以后缓缓打开。一道灰色的金属门矗立在他们面前，黑色的”Data Centre”几个大字凸现在旁边的白墙上。下面的”Cyberdyne Confidential”和“Restricted Entrance”则显得有些欲盖弥彰。

格洛芬德尔掏出一张磁卡，在大门旁边的卡槽里刷了一下。“滴”的一声，绿灯闪过，大门缓缓开启。三人鱼贯而入。里面是一个回廊，零星摆着几把椅子和小桌，看来是供人等待和休息的地方。回廊的正前方是另一道金属门，比之前那扇更为厚重结实。格洛芬德尔朝那扇门努努嘴，“甜心，看你的了。你有十分钟。”

莱科迅速从包里拿出一台小机器，一端连接到大门的电子锁，飞快地运行破解程序。瑟兰迪尔则抽出他的手枪，在回廊四处勘察。

“这里通向哪里？”他注意到回廊边上一道向内关闭的白色折门，转头问格洛芬德尔。“消防通道。”格洛芬德尔回答，“折门只能由内向外打开，连着紧急疏散的楼梯道，还有一个很久没人用的老式货用电梯。”

过了一会，格洛芬德尔像是想起什么似的突然开口，“数据中心里面有自动报警系统，一旦发现任何异常就会直接报警，LAPD [2] 的特种部队五分钟内就会赶到。”

“好极了。”瑟兰迪尔笑笑，“任务完成以后我们只有五分钟的时间全身而退？”格洛芬德尔耸耸肩，“这可是公司的命根子。”

谈话之间，突然听见莱科欢呼了一声“好了！” 随后那扇厚重的金属门缓缓地打开了。里面是一间全封闭的大厅，中间有一个操作台，几十台一人多高的IBM服务器和存储器整齐地排列在操作台后面，代表数据交换的绿灯闪烁不停，让人眼花缭乱。

格洛芬德尔快速走到操作台前，在键盘上一阵敲打。“我可以启动服务器和存储器的格式化，整个过程大约需要三分钟。但是这会触发自动报警系统。我们得布置好，格式化完成以后立马启动爆炸装置。”

莱科点头，迅速开始布置炸弹。完成以后他和格洛芬德尔交换了一个眼神。

“啪”的一声，格洛芬德尔敲下了“Enter”键，然后他们悄无声息地迅速退到回廊，关上金属门。

“我们有五分钟时间躲开LAPD的人。”瑟兰迪尔说，“格洛芬德尔，谢谢你的帮助。不过我们随时可能碰上T-800，我不想把你也牵扯进来。我们待会从紧急通道那边走，利用货梯下楼，你留在这里等警察过来应该更安全。”

格洛芬德尔略一思索，点了点头。“好吧，要打架我确实帮不上什么忙。你们多加小心。”说着他几下把自己的衬衣扯破，又在脸上和身上狠狠抓出几道血痕，最后抓着瑟兰迪尔握着枪的手对着自己的腿扣动了扳机。

“砰”的一声响，一朵血色的花在他的大腿上迅速晕染开来，他慢慢靠着墙坐了下去。瑟兰迪尔一愣，随即会意。“你被我们一路挟持，缠斗之间伤到了腿，无法再走。我们只好扔下你逃命。”

格洛芬德尔咬着牙苦笑了一下，“不这样怕是骗不过他们……” 他看着莱科，“再次为我带给你们的困扰道歉，希望我们以后还有机会见面。”

“谢谢你。”莱科低声说，“还有你带来的希望。”

他们提着装武器的包往紧急通道那边跑去，打开折门后才开始听见外面的声音。楼下人声嘈杂，警笛尖锐刺耳，下面还有零星的爆炸声传来，看来格洛芬德尔办公室的定时爆炸装置已经启动过了。

货用电梯在楼梯间的角落里，蒙着厚厚一层灰。莱科按了一下启动按钮，一阵乱响以后，电梯门开了。他们走了进去，按下去一楼的按钮。

“猜猜看，”瑟兰迪尔悄声说，“我们会先碰上LAPD的人还是T-800？”

（七）

电梯到一楼的时候，整个随着后座力重重地摇晃了一下，这才吱吱嘎嘎地开了门。莱科探头出去望了望，确定没有人注意到这个偏僻的角落之后迅速从已经半空的大包里拿出了干扰器，又在身上挂了一把AK47，然后一手提着包一手招呼瑟兰迪尔跟他走。

他们轻手轻脚地从紧急通道进入一楼的办公区域，莱科随手打开身边一个办公柜的门把他们大包扔了进去再合上柜门。瑟兰迪尔仍然握着手枪，他感觉自己的手心汗沉沉的，有点难受。

前面陆续开始出现尸体，都是清一色荷枪实弹穿着厚重防弹衣的警察，多数是被暴力直接扭断脖子导致死亡，少数不是四肢折断就是胸部被硬物贯穿，死状更为可怖。无处不在的鲜红血迹在墙和地面上显得触目惊心，其间还混杂着密集的弹孔和散落一地的弹壳。

他们对视了一眼，继续往前走。前面出现了一个大门紧闭的宽大会议室，惨叫声和机枪扫射的声音正从里面传来。看起来LAPD的人想办法把T-800引到了封闭的会议室里准备集中火力干掉敌人，但是效果明显并不理想。

莱科和瑟兰迪尔分别躲到大门两侧的文件柜旁，然后不约而同地把耳朵贴在墙上，探听会议室的动静。里面的叫声和枪声越来越小，终于归于一片死寂。然后他们听到一个沉重的脚步声，一步一步往门口走来。

他们噤若寒蝉，一口大气也不敢出。会议室的门突然开了，久违的T-800走了出来。严格地说，它看起来已经不太像“人”的样子。右脸由于密集的子弹扫射，表面的那层生化皮肤已经完全毁坏，露出里面黑黝黝的金属。眼睛的部位看不到眼珠，取而代之的是一个红色的点，彷佛机器的扫描探灯一般发出冷冷的红色光芒。它还穿着上次的皮衣和牛仔裤，上面布满了弹孔和暗沉的血迹。右手的皮肤也没有了，只剩一副钢制的骨爪，随着它的移动发出机械运转的声音。

它在门口停顿了一下，脸部往四周晃动一圈，彷佛在确定扫描结果。然后它的脸转向正前方，带着有点机械的步伐往前走去。

等它走到五米开外的地方，莱科在黑暗中扣动了扳机。“啪”的一声轻响，干扰器牢牢附在了T-800的脖子上面，闪出一阵火花。T-800顿住脚步，慢慢蹲了下来，有些迟疑地伸出左手往后颈摸去，好像是人类被虫子叮了一口之后的本能反应。但它的动作越来越慢，越来越慢，左手终于定格在摸到黑色盒子的那一刻。而它好似探照灯一般的“眼睛”里的红光也渐渐熄灭。

年青人像豹子一样敏捷地窜了出去，几步来到T-800旁边。他从口袋里掏出一把锋利的匕首，熟练地在T-800头上划了一圈，再一扯，一块带着头发的生化头皮就被掀了下来，露出里面闪着白光的金属头骨，看起来相当坚固。

莱科的右手在口袋里摸了一阵，拿出一支好像笔一样的东西。左手则在T-800的金属头骨表面仔细摸索，彷佛在寻找什么。瑟兰迪尔走近了几步，看着眼前明显超过自己理解范围的未来科技，内心充满惊叹。

那边莱科已经找到了切入点，右手的笔插入金属头骨里面，快速旋转起来。不一会就看到一颗修长尖利类似螺丝钉一样的东西被那支笔从头骨中带了出来。当总共四颗这样的“螺丝钉”被拔出来以后，莱科收起了笔，左手扶着T-800的头部，右手覆到头骨顶部使劲一旋，一块圆形的厚重金属顶盖被取了下来。

“里面就是cpu了。”莱科舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，如释重负地说。瑟兰迪尔这才惊觉外表看起来成竹在胸的年青人原来是有些紧张的。

而眼前这副情景则可以说是十分诡异而惊悚。一个看起来一半像人一半像机器的怪物蹲在那里一动不动，脑袋开着一个黑沉沉的大洞，旁边眉目清俊的年青人正拿着一个镊子一样的东西，准备伸进洞里面取什么东西。

异变就在这时候发生了。

T-800眼部位置突然有红光亮起，下一刻原本已经处于完全关机状态的机器人突然又像是有了意识。

“该死！”莱科低咒一声，“初代终结者怎么会装配备用电源的？”

没等他有任何动作，T-800的右手钢爪已经抓住了莱科的左手并向外一扭，“咔擦”，传来了腕骨断裂的声音。

同伴骨头断裂的响声让瑟兰迪尔的脑袋一片空白，他想都没想抬手就是一枪，“砰”，子弹射在了T-800的脸上，发出一声金属撞击的闷响。机器人抬起头，终于注意到他。它放开了钳住莱科的钢爪，站起身，一步一步向瑟兰迪尔走来。

瑟兰迪尔本能地后退，手枪里的子弹一颗不剩地射入T-800的身体，但并不能阻止机器人一分一毫。他很快退无可退，扔掉已经没有子弹的枪以后他拔出身上的匕首向机器人刺去。T-800抬手轻而易举地挡住了他的武器，同时钢爪一挥，瑟兰迪尔的腹部立刻传来一阵剧痛，他感觉到有温热的液体争先恐后地往外涌去。就在机器人的钢爪向他的脖子伸过来时，传来了自动步枪的枪响，子弹密密麻麻从背后射过来，如果是普通人早就成了筛子。但是对于终结者来说，也就只是身体上乒乒乓乓多出来很多小洞而已。T-800一动不动，直到狂暴的射击停止以后才有些迟缓地转过头去，看起来密集的子弹多少还是对它的中枢网络有一定损害。

瑟兰迪尔也一道往那个方向看过去，莱科红着眼睛正向这边快步走来。他的左手以一种奇怪的姿势弯曲着，看起来是已经折断了，右手则把耗光了子弹的AK47从身上摘掉扔到一边，然后掏出了一把特制的锋利短刀，脸上全是暴戾的杀气。感受到新的威胁，T-800放开瑟兰迪尔，转头准备迎战。但是瑟兰迪尔却没有给它这个机会，他紧紧握着右手上的匕首，用尽全身力气往机器人的脖子上砍去。“锵”的一声，金属和金属强力撞击震得他右手虎口发麻，终结者的脖子被他砍出了一个小缺口。T-800的注意力又重新回到了他的身上，它左手伸出一把抓住他的右肩，剧痛之下瑟兰迪尔再握不住什么东西，匕首“当啷”一声掉在了地上。钢爪再一次紧紧扼住了他的脖子，看来我也要像之前那些人一样极其难看地死掉了，瑟兰迪尔自我解嘲地想。窒息的感觉如此强烈，以至于他的意识由于缺氧开始逐渐流失。

好在这样窒息的感觉并没有持续很久，噩梦一般的钢爪开始渐渐松开来。然而瑟兰迪尔的意识并没有回复太多，反而是眩晕的感觉越来越严重。模糊间他看到莱科的身影在眼前晃动，伴着年青人慌张的脸和焦急的声音，“Thran！坚持住！天啊你在流血……”

他勉勉强强弯了弯嘴角，想给莱科一个笑容，却不料眼前一黑，接着便掉入了深层的睡眠。

（八）

恢复意识的时候，瑟兰迪尔感觉到腹部和右肩仍然传来阵阵钝痛，但是不再尖锐——估计是止疼药的效果。喉咙犹如火烧一般难受，他挣扎着睁开眼。

白色的床单，白色的墙壁，各式医疗器具，以及器具上熟悉的家族族徽，他认出这是自家的私人医院。

周围静悄悄的，旁边的各色体征监测仪有序地划出各种曲线，间或发出点单调的声音。

他再往四周扫了一眼，就看见莱科坐在病床旁边，头倚着墙壁像是睡着了。青年的左手打着厚厚的绷带，穿着蓝色的病人服，身形有些消瘦。一张帅脸更是胡子拉碴的，像是很多天没打理过了。

他试着想要稍微动一动身体，却没想到轻微的响动立刻就把莱科惊醒了。

“Thran! 你醒了？”年青人的双眼布满血丝，语气却是急切，眼神甚至藏着一丝微不可察的恐惧。他俯身过来一把按住瑟兰迪尔，“别乱动，你流了很多血，差点因为失血过多而死掉……”

瑟兰迪尔虚弱地笑笑，“别担心，这不是还好好的嘛……”

他的话嘎然而止，莱科的右手已经落到了他的脸上，他感觉到年青人的手指轻轻地在自己的脸上拂动，带着微微的颤动，仿佛在小心翼翼地抚摸某个价值连城的宝物。

年青人的头埋得低低的，在他胸口的位置。瑟兰迪尔看不清楚他脸上的表情，只是听见他用很小的声音喃喃自语着什么，间或抽动一下肩膀。

有什么温热的液体开始浸湿瑟兰迪尔胸前的衣襟，好像滚烫的烈火一般烧灼着他衣襟下的皮肤，带起一阵痉挛，连带着下面的心脏也开始一抽一抽地钝痛起来。

瑟兰迪尔叹口气，不知为什么，他总是非常在意这个背景成谜的年青人，就算明明知道对方是来自未来几乎无所不知无所不能的战士，还是专门派来保护自己的，也一样不能容忍他受到哪怕一点点的威胁和伤害。他抬起没有受伤的左手，轻轻抚弄着莱科淡金色的头发，“我没事，真的……”

莱科抬起头来，泪痕在他漂亮的脸上纵横交错，“我以为我失去你了……”他眼神里的无助和脆弱清晰可见，好像冬日屋檐下脉络分明的雪花。下一刻他的嘴唇压上了瑟兰迪尔的，柔软而甜美的触感，尝起来却是绝望和心碎的苦涩味道。

瑟兰迪尔的大脑瞬间一片空白，纷繁复杂的情绪潮水一般向他涌来，让他的大脑好像一台可怜的老式机器，因为处理不了过量的信息负荷而短暂死机。几秒钟之后当他回过神来的时候，他立刻感受到了莱科的犹疑和不确定。那个蜻蜓点水一般的轻吻仿佛耗光了年青人好不容易积攒起来的所有勇气，之后他就战栗着准备狼狈地退开。

瑟兰迪尔没有给他这个机会。他回应了他，狠狠地噬咬着对方的唇瓣，对于自己大脑的短暂当机几乎有些恼羞成怒。他想自己大概是昏头了，居然这么久都没发现原来面前的小子一直对自己藏的是这种心思，然后又恍然大悟地想自己那时候为什么非要作死去惹T-800的注意，原来是因为自己对他藏着同样的心思。

他们唇舌交缠，亲密无间，好像整个世界都不复存在，眼里只有对方的影子。莱科的情绪犹如压抑多年终于爆发的火山，滚烫而炽热，但他的吻却异样地温柔，如同雪地里初升的暖阳，让人说不出的受用。

加里安进来的时候，看到的就是这么一副和谐的景象。可怜的管家进也不是退也不是，末了只好重重地咳嗽一声，以此提醒自己的存在。

吻得昏天黑地忘乎所以的两人这才注意到他，以及后面进来的欧洛费尔老爷子和跟着的一群医生护士。

“儿子你总算醒了！”老爷子喜出望外，直接忽视了两人略显尴尬的坐姿，给了瑟兰迪尔一个大大的拥抱，“多亏这位小朋友联系上我，抢救及时……”，接着反手又鼓励性地拍拍莱科的肩膀，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

加里安接上老爷子的话头，开始絮絮叨叨地叮嘱各种养伤注意事项。瑟兰迪尔从一堆冗长的叮咛中大概明白了自己基本上算是去鬼门关晃了一圈，腹部伤口太深又断了好几根肋骨，右肩粉碎性骨折，差点因为失血过多而挂掉，好在脏器没有受损。

跟来的医生护士接着开始检测他的各种指标，一阵忙乱以后加里安又忙不迭地安排其他人赶紧离开，让他好好休息。瑟兰迪尔的母亲去世得早，从小就是加里安一手打理他和欧洛费尔的起居，是以跟他们父子关系极为亲近。

老爷子留在最后，极不放心地把重要的事项又交代了一遍，这才跟着加里安一步三回头地走了。病房里又恢复了宁静。

“所以他们都已经习惯你一直呆在这里了？”瑟兰迪尔望着坐在自己身边的青年，哑然失笑地问，“你有多久没好好睡过觉了？”

“大概……三四天吧。”莱科的语调有些不太确定，但很快转为严肃，“Thran，答应我一件事。”

青年宝石般的蓝眼睛盯住他，一直看到最深处去，“以后不管什么状况，不要牺牲自己来救我。”

“你不知道我那时眼睁睁看到你因为失血过多晕过去是什么感觉……只是想到我可能会失去你这件事就能让我发疯。”

“我很早以前就认识你，记得你的每一根线条，每一条曲线，Thran，我穿越了漫长的时空来找你，我爱你，我一直爱着你。”

“所以永远不要再让我承受那样的痛苦了，答应我。”

瑟兰迪尔定定地看着自己年青的恋人，听着他如同忏悔一般的表白，良久，才在那深邃热切的目光中，轻轻点了点头。

（九）

我们在风中游泳，寂静成型，我们看不见最初的日子——最初，只有爱情。  
——顾城

康复的日子过得飞快，几周以后瑟兰迪尔被允许下地走动，莱科一直陪在他身边，寸步不离。

Cyberdyne的爆炸事件被媒体报道为意外事故，之后Cyberdyne官方宣布由于资料损毁严重，公司无限期暂停其人工智能研究项目。LAPD之后也并没有发出任何针对他们两人的通缉令。

生活回复正常以后，他们在学校附近租了一个独立的小公寓，瑟兰迪尔继续他的学生生活，莱科有时候会陪他上课，有时候则是泡图书馆。晚上他们会一起捣弄晚餐，或者驱车回瑟兰迪尔家，陪老爷子吃上一顿晚饭。

莱科喜欢教瑟兰迪尔各种东西，武器的使用和制作，搏击技巧，各种生存技能，未来世界的种种见闻，还有精灵语，古老而优雅的语言让瑟兰迪尔很是着谜。

日子平淡而满足，世界末日的阴影仿佛慢慢缩成了街角还未融完的碎冰，太阳一照就迅速蒸发得无影无踪。

只是有一点，瑟兰迪尔发现莱科不太愿意聊起未来世界里他们俩的景况，只是简单地解释他自己因为和莱戈拉斯关系紧密，所以被委以重任回到过去。瑟兰迪尔没有多问，他们都不再是好奇心旺盛的少年，知道如何回避一个成年人不愿触及的话题，如何体贴地给伴侣留出足够的私人空间。

他们都很怀念逃亡期间在森林或者荒漠中的日子，那种不被打扰的纯粹和宁静。于是他们常常驱车去国家公园露营，享受完全属于彼此的二人世界。

他们在漫天的星空下做爱，森林里树木的气息清冽冷峻，身下的草地柔软潮湿。莱科一次又一次地进入他，仿佛永不餍足一般地带着他追逐一个又一个顶峰，无休无止。剧烈的高潮到来的时候他总是低声呼唤瑟兰迪尔的名字，低沉性感的尾音里有辗转缠绵的情欲。有很多时候瑟兰迪尔感觉到仿佛有另一个什么名字或者称呼要从他嘴里脱口而出，最后一刻却又生生停顿在了唇舌之间，仿佛是有什么禁忌的秘密终于忍不住要露头，千回百转却仍免不了被锁在了高墙之后。

有一次瑟兰迪尔半夜醒来，有些意外地发现他的情人并没有入睡，而是躺在旁边，久久地凝视着自己，他琉璃一般明澈的眼睛在黑暗中闪着清冷的光辉，充满眷念和不舍，但却透着厚重的悲伤。

于是他坐起身来，默默握住伴侣的手，“有什么事一直在困扰你对吗。是在担心将来某个时刻不可避免的离别么？因为你必须要回到你所属的那个时代？”

莱科没有说话，他看过来的目光既深情又绝望，几乎让人心碎。良久，他才恍若自语一般地开口。

“我一直想不惜一切代价去做的事，就是阻止Judgment Day的发生……当我们捕获到到天网发明出时间机器，准备派终结者回到过去刺杀你的情报的时候，我的心里忍不住一阵狂喜，觉得这个机会终于来了，我终于有了一个可以改变过去的契机……”

“就当我自信满满准备回到过去执行计划的时候，我的挚友阿拉贡却警告我，历史也许并不是那么容易就能够被改变的。已经发生的事情注定会发生，干扰因素可能加速或者延缓它的进程，却不能改变结果。我那时拒绝相信他的话，跟他大吵了一架……”

“但是这段时间里，我开始有隐隐的预感，或许阿拉贡是对的……那时候在Cyberdyne，我趁着你吸引住T-800的注意，一刀捅烂了它的cpu。但当时你失血严重，我急着要带你去医院抢救，没有时间仔细处理现场，只是随手布置了炸弹。如果T-800的残骸被人发现并用于研究的话，我们所做的一切努力就可能前功尽弃……”

他摇头苦笑了一下，“或者不如说，也许我们做什么都没用。蝼蚁怎么能阻挡得了历史车轮前进的步伐……”

“来这里之前我跟阿拉贡约好三个月的时间，三个月之后他会启动时间机器将我送回去。而现在我完全无法预知我们做的事情对将来有什么样的影响，会带来什么样的偏差，我甚至有可能随时从这个世界上消失……”

瑟兰迪尔突然吻住了他，把他后面没有来得及说出口的破碎词句一个不剩全吞进了自己的喉咙。他们的舌尖交缠更替，毫无间隙，如同两颗赤裸的心脏紧紧贴合在一起。

“嘘。”瑟兰迪尔听见自己低沉沙哑的嗓音，犹如暗夜里魅惑妖娆的百合，“至少我们现在还在一起。”

“至少我们现在还在一起。”莱科轻声重复着，点头同意，然后回吻了他。

那之后瑟兰迪尔不再去学校上课，成天和他的情人腻在一起。他们总有说不完的话，做不完的爱，却极其默契地不再提起离别的话题。

直到某天清晨，瑟兰迪尔晨跑归来，带着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡准备叫醒自己的情人的时候，他意外地发现，房间里静悄悄的，空无一人。

他叫了几声，没有人回应。仔细搜索了房间，床铺略显凌乱，房里没有任何留言条或者类似的东西。只有一个他从没见过的小小盒子，随意地摆在床头柜上，像是谁匆忙之中留在那里的。

于是他知道，那个不可避免的时刻终于来了。

他一个人坐了一会，这才拿起那个盒子，慢慢打开。里面静静地躺着一枚朴素小巧的纯银戒指，内侧镌刻着两个繁复漂亮的花体字母: L & T.

迟来的泪水终于一点一点地漫上他的眼眶，渐渐模糊了视线。

（十）

我失去了一只臂膀，就睁开了一只眼睛。  
——顾城

莱科消失后的很长一段时间，瑟兰迪尔几乎夜夜失眠。

他觉得自己的心脏好像突然缺了一块，任何事任何人都填补不了那个暗沉沉的窟窿。一闭上眼睛，就是他们相处的点点滴滴，他的情人柔软的唇，明澈的眼，低沉性感的嗓音，“Gi melin,” 他听见他在自己的耳边说，“Gi melin Thran.” [3] 

他猛地张开眼睛，无边无际的黑暗笼罩四周，向他张着血盆大口，仿佛下一秒钟就会将他整个吞没。他握紧拳头，头痛欲裂，左手无名指上的戒指烧得滚烫。

他逃命一般地买了一张到冰岛的机票，加州盛夏的骄阳让他窒息。当他终于站在雷克雅未克市区的托宁湖畔，眼见幽莹的湖水将天空印得一片苍蓝。来自北冰洋的阵风带着冰川的凌冽向他迎面扑来，终于让他那长时间焦躁烦闷的心有了一丝丝清明。

他随意地漫步，这个人迹罕至的小岛有着童话一般五颜六色的鲜艳民居，路上碰见的行人也都格外友善，隔着老远就向他打招呼，全不似LA那种大城市里随处可见的冷漠。

“哈罗！”一位金发的年青女子拍拍他的肩，“我一个人在这里旅游，能麻烦你帮我拍个照吗？”

“当然可以。”他下意识地接过相机，按她的要求照了几张相。女子有着一头淡金色的长发和一双热情的蓝眼睛，轻易便让他想起自己苦苦追寻但却已然消逝的身影。

“我叫Jane.”道完谢以后她向他伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”  
“Thranduil.”他礼貌地伸手握住。  
“那么，瑟兰迪尔先生，”Jane笑了起来，“看起来你也是一个人，一起喝个下午茶么？”

瑟兰迪尔没有拒绝。他们一起度过了一个愉快的下午，聊彼此感兴趣的话题。他们都是美国人，都住在洛杉矶，同样都是独自一人来到冰岛。这样的巧合让他们颇有些他乡遇故知的亲切感。

道别的时候他们相互留了联系方式，约定回美国以后再联系。他看得出Jane的脸上有着隐隐的期待，却也只能微不可察地叹一口气。

雷克雅未克的夏季寒风刺骨但却有着漫长的白昼，太阳的轮廓一直到午夜十二点都还清晰可见。瑟兰迪尔觉得这样很好，他因此不必面对那无孔不入的黑暗，还有孤独。

在冰岛呆了一个月以后，他觉得自己想通了。沉溺是一种病态，他终究得学会挽救自己。

回到洛杉矶的第一个晚上，瑟兰迪尔听见有人敲门。

开门之后，他有些意外地看见门外的格洛芬德尔以及和他形影不离的黑猫Aeg.

“嗨。”格洛芬德尔冲他招招手，“有些比较重要的消息我想还是知会你一声比较好，就向你的管家要了地址，希望没有打扰到你。”

他把格洛芬德尔领进房门。金发青年一面往里走一面唠叨，“大半年不见，你怎么瘦成这样？你的小情人呢？”

像是注意到他的神色变化，格洛芬德尔投降一般地举起了手，“好好好，我不问了。说正事。”于是他简略地说起那天晚上他们在Cyberdyne之后的事，LAPD损失惨重，Cyberdyne公司的所有资料被毁，几乎已经不可能再继续相关研究。但是据说军方在清理现场的时候发现了一些超越现代科技的残骸，里面可能含有关键的技术信息。

格洛芬德尔说着耸耸肩，“现在Cyberdyne的三位董事正为要不要重新启动研究吵得不可开交，我估计大概率是不会，但是不排除其他公司可能会接手这项研究，毕竟那些残骸现在在军方手里。没猜错的话——那些应该是T-800的残骸吧。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，莱科担心的事情果然发生了，天网的出现可能真是无法逃避的宿命。他把这层意思跟格洛芬德尔一说，金发青年也难得的严肃起来。“如果审判日的出现不可避免的话，那我们能做的就只能是尽力做好准备，让尽量多的人能够在那样毁灭性的灾难之后活下去。”

他们在沉重的气氛里沉默了一阵，各自想着心事。直到格洛芬德尔开口。

“我和Cyberdyne其中一位董事私交甚笃，如果你不介意的话，我想把我所知道的关于未来的情况告诉他，让他也有所准备……”

瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，“我相信你，也感激你为我们所做的一切。你就按照你觉得正确的方式去做就行，不用考虑太多。”

“谢谢你。”金发青年语调诚恳，“那我就告辞了。我想尽快把我知道的情况告诉埃尔隆德。”

瑟兰迪尔起身送他出门。快要走到门口的时候格洛芬德尔像是好不容易下定了什么决心一样地再次开口。

“Thran，你知道，我以前有个特别要好的哥们，我们从小一起长大，形影不离。那时候简直想象不出没有他在的日子会是怎样……”

格洛芬德尔的嘴角弯出一个柔和的幅度，“我本来想等他18岁生日的时候向他表白，礼物，祝词，戒指，什么都准备好了，结果他在生日前夕因为一场突然的车祸去世了……”

“那时候我觉得天都塌了，整个世界只剩黑白两种颜色，我长期失眠，靠很多药物才能勉强维持正常生活，直到遇见它。”他轻柔地摸了一下肩上黑猫的头，“我觉得它就是Aeg派来拯救我的，连习性都跟Aeg一模一样……”

他笑了笑，“不好意思扯远了。其实我就是想说，人总是要学会的，如何在没有爱情的时候活下去。时间也许不会治愈一切，但是至少会让那样的痛苦不再鲜明。”

他给了瑟兰迪尔一个拥抱，“You will be alright, mate.”

* * *  
送走格洛芬德尔，瑟兰迪尔陷入了沉思。他想格洛芬德尔说得没错，他还有很多事情要做。

他想起莱科告诉他关于未来的事情。他会有一个儿子，而那个孩子将会是黑暗的未来里无数人寄托的希望。在遥远的将来他还会有机会见到他的情人，虽然那样的会面可能会发生在很多很多年后。但只要活着，就有希望，不是么？

他想着想着，忍不住开始微笑。

打定主意以后，他从口袋里翻出了一张卡片。

“你好，请问是Jane小姐吗？”话筒里传来年青男子磁性悦耳的嗓音，“我叫瑟兰迪尔，我们在冰岛见过面。冒昧打扰实在是不好意思，我有一个不情之请想请Jane小姐帮忙，可以见面谈吗？我的地址是……”

* * *  
第二年初夏，康纳家族医院。

医生护士们进进出出，神色紧张。瑟兰迪尔，欧瑞费尔和加里安等在外面，脸色也轻松不到哪去。

直到一声中气十足的婴儿啼哭打破平静，外面的三人才松了口气。很快就有医生来报告，是个健康的男婴。

“恭喜老爷和少爷。”加里安向他们俩微微鞠躬，“小小少爷有名字吗？”

瑟兰迪尔嘴角轻轻扬起一个微笑，“他叫莱戈拉斯。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Legolas的昆雅语写法为 Laicolasse, 也就是Laico的出处。

[1] 斯蒂芬•霍金(Stephen Hawking)，英国剑桥大学理论物理学家，研究领域主要是引力和黑洞。主要成就包括奇点定律(1970)与霍金辐射(1974)。后面关于人工智能的话引自霍金教授在一次BBC采访中的发言。

[2] LAPD, Los Angeles Police Department, 洛杉矶警察局，经常看美剧的亲应该都知道。

[3] Gi melin 辛达精灵语“我爱你”


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

（一）

莱戈拉斯自有记忆起，就没见过他的母亲。

他童年的所有回忆都和父亲息息相关。他在地上满地乱爬的时候，父亲会坐在旁边安静地看书，偶尔在他爬过的时候摸一摸他满是汗水的脸蛋；他撒泼耍横哇哇大哭的时候，父亲会把他抱起来，软言细语地安慰，那柔软的语调总是能够神奇地吸引住他的注意力，让他忘记继续哭闹；他晚上害怕睡不着觉的时候，父亲会搂着他给他讲童话故事，然后他会在父亲温暖的体温里渐渐进入梦乡。甚至于连尿床这种丢脸的事情也是由他父亲一手处理，虽然他们家时刻都有佣人来来去去。

除了父亲，他经常见的人就是一头银发和蔼可亲的爷爷，以及身材瘦削沉着干练的加叔。以至于很长一段时间在他幼小的心灵认知里都认为生养孩子其实是男人的事情。

在他心目中，父亲满足了他对美好事物的所有想象。那明金色的头发，浩如烟海的深邃眼眸，挺拔的鼻梁，棱角分明的嘴唇，简直就是完美的代名词。

完美。他想起在学校老师第一次解释这个词的时候，他脑海里立马浮现的就是自家老爸的脸。以至于当老师点名让他举例说明对这个词的理解的时候，他缓缓站起来，用着无比笃定的语调斩钉截铁地说了一句，我爸。然后用一种睥睨众生的强硬气场淡定地无视了周围人诧异的眼光。

那时候他八岁，刚被瑟兰迪尔送去学校念书，正是极其郁闷的时候。

以他的智商和康纳家的条件，他从很小就开始学习各种知识技能。他那无所不能的老爸更是身体力行，大部分东西都是由他亲自教的，父子俩很早就会用辛达语交流，经常把身边的人弄得云里雾里。

等他长到八岁，瑟兰迪尔考虑再三以后送他去了学校，貌似是有些担心他没有正常的社交生活，缺乏同龄的玩伴。但是对于莱戈拉斯而言，离开他爸才是最让他受不了的事情，就算只是周一到周五，就算只是白天，也让他难以忍受，为此他没少在学校惹是生非。

他在学校里最期待的事就是每天下午放学，他爸会准时开车来学校接他回家。眼瞧着那辆熟悉的黑色凯迪拉克驶入他的视线，大大的笑容立刻就会绽放在他前一分钟还又臭又硬的小脸上，这简直是他一天里最开心的高光时刻。

他们大多数时候会去爷爷家吃晚饭。爷爷宠他是出了名的没有底线，连他老爸都无可奈何。于是吃完饭他爸又会急匆匆地带他回自己家，生怕时间长了他会被现场宠成个骄纵蛮横的富三代（虽然事实可能和他老爸害怕的相差并不太远）。

晚饭后的父子独处时间一般用于学习，瑟兰迪尔有时会挑一些有意思的书本来读，他最喜欢坐在老爸的大腿上托着腮帮子认真听，由得那清冷低沉的嗓音和淡淡的古龙水味将自己层层包裹。

更多时候他们会一起去训练馆。

他一直不太理解为什么瑟兰迪尔那么热衷于培养他的格斗技能。每次进了训练馆，他那平日里风度翩翩温文尔雅的老爸就跟换了个人似的，刀剑棍棒武术跆拳轮着上，且招招致命，非把他弄得鼻青脸肿狼狈不堪绝不罢休。

当他精疲力竭躺在训练馆冷冰冰的地板上，觉得自己连根手指头都快动不了的时候，瑟兰迪尔会坐到他旁边，拿着一张热毛巾慢慢帮他擦干净脸上的污垢和汗渍，一边仿佛自言自语地说，只有足够强大，才能保护自己以及自己想保护的人。他老爸说这话的时候语速很慢，有些心不在焉，眼神仿佛透过了他，望向某个不知名的远方。每每这个时候，莱戈拉斯的心里就会升起一股莫名奇妙的妒忌，好像被谁抢了自己最心爱的玩具一样。

他一向知道自己在瑟兰迪尔心里的地位，而且一直以来十分享受这种 “在我爸心里从来没人比我更重要” 的感觉，但自打懂事开始他就注意到父亲左手无名指上常年戴着一枚小小的银戒指，综合了各种信息之后他不得不承认，他那从来不被提起的母亲恐怕一直在他爸心里占据着举足轻重的位置。这个发现让他很是垂头丧气了一段时间。但很快，早熟的鬼灵精又自我安慰地被“那都是过去的事了，现在和以后在我爸心里从来没人比我更重要”的想法振奋起来。

他们原本应该永远这样下去，成为这世上关系最亲近的父子，他不记得是从什么时候起，事情开始逐渐向错误的方向发展。

（二）

是从什么时候开始出现的差错？

莱戈拉斯捂住头，过度摄入的酒精让他的意识有些模糊不清，但是过往的记忆片段却潮水一般向他涌来。

十三岁的某一天清晨，就和所有初经人世的懵懂少年一样，他在醒来的时候发现大腿间一片冰凉。但这并不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他清晰地记得夜间的梦，被他压在身下的那个人一头明金色的长发，一双深若秋湖的眼眸——竟然是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的人。  
不知所措的少年把自己关在房间整整一天，连加里安都叫不开门。直到晚上瑟兰迪尔回到家里，才总算是让他打开了房门。

听到自家老爸声音的莱戈拉斯刚打开门就一头扑到瑟兰迪尔身上放声大哭，委屈得跟什么一样。瑟兰迪尔略略扫了一眼，就知道发生了什么事。正搂着宝贝儿子软言细语地安慰，突然就感觉到怀里的少年身体一僵，紧接着忙不迭地就挣脱了自己的怀抱。

那是莱戈拉斯自有记忆以来，第一次对父亲的怀抱有抗拒的感觉。却不是因为他不喜欢，而是因为莫名的恐惧，害怕他对自己在这世界上最崇敬最亲密的人，怀着的不仅仅是亲情，还有一些其他的危险情愫，他感觉自己肮脏而又龌龊。

这样的自我厌恶让他们的父子关系开始慢慢出现裂痕。再后来，不知道是不是瑟兰迪尔也察觉到了什么，他也开始有意识地避免和莱戈拉斯有近距离的身体接触。

父子之间彼此的心照不宣在一次冲突之后达到了顶端。莱戈拉斯清楚地记得那是一个晴朗的午后，他兴冲冲地去书房找瑟兰迪尔，和父亲分享他自学昆雅语的新发现。

精灵语纷繁复杂，语系众多。瑟兰迪尔最初教他的是应用最广泛的辛达语，在他熟练掌握了之后又教了他昆雅语的基础，但不知为何却不再深入，反而转教他西尔凡语。按捺不住的莱戈拉斯开始自学，这天刚好拼出了自己名字的昆雅语写法。

“Ada！” 莱戈拉斯一阵风一样地闯进书房，满意地看着瑟兰迪尔从在看的书里抬起头，“我刚刚发现我的名字的昆雅语念法！Laico-lasse – 莱科拉斯，好有意思是不是——”

声音嘎然而止，他诧异地发现自家老爸突然之间脸色苍白，身形也有些摇摇欲坠，“怎么了？你不舒服？”

“没有。”瑟兰迪尔扶住额头，脸上突然有愠色出现，“不是让你学西尔凡语么？怎么非要去学昆雅？”

莱戈拉斯愣住了，他长到现在，不管做了再出格的事，闯再大的祸，瑟兰迪尔从来没有对他说过一句重话，更不要说责备。就算是他们最近关系有些奇怪，这样对他说话的瑟兰迪尔也是他从未见过的。

瑟兰迪尔很早就告诉过他关于未来的事情，以及他作为“救世主”的责任。年纪小的时候他懵懵懂懂，觉得只要是ada说的，都一定是对的，他十二万分地愿意去做。进入青春期以后，他的想法渐渐多起来，开始有些怀疑和抵触，也不甚明白为什么自己的父亲如此确定还没有发生的灾难，亦如此肯定自己会是那个幸存下来并肩负重任的人。一直以来他都努力地压抑着自己这方面的想法，还有其他的一些奇奇怪怪的背德念头，尽力地去做那个乖巧又听话的儿子，但是父亲反常的斥责语气彻底激出了他的负面情绪。

骄傲的少年只觉得一口闷气憋在胸口，又是委屈又是愤怒，扬声就答，“怎么？我不能学自己感兴趣的东西？就只能像提线木偶一样乖乖让你安排我的人生？然后一步一步变成你想要我成为的人？”

不对，不是这样的，这不是我想说的。话一出口莱戈拉斯就后悔了，但他张了张嘴，终于还是什么也没有说。

他看见他高傲的父亲站在那里，脸上混杂着惊讶，愤怒和失望的神色，以及若隐若现的悲伤。良久，那双灿若晨星的眼眸渐渐黯淡下去，瑟兰迪尔转过头去，莱戈拉斯听见他一字一句几乎有些咬牙切齿地说，“你以为你或者我会有选择的权利？”

说完他没有再看莱戈拉斯一眼，径直走出门去。

错了，统统都错了。莱戈拉斯怔怔地望着父亲远去的背影，泪眼婆娑。Ada，我不是这个意思，你不要走，你是我在这个世上最重要的人。

但是他始终没有把心里默念了无数遍的话说出口。就算他真的说了出来，他的父亲也不可能听见。

（三）

莱戈拉斯从回忆中回过神来，只觉得头痛欲裂。酒精在他的血管里如烈火一般地燃烧，嘴唇上面温热的触感丝毫也缓解不了那样的燥动。他睁开眼，骑在他身上的女子一头亮金色直发，皮肤细如白瓷，唯独嘴角的线条过于柔和，没有记忆中那样刀切斧刻一般分明的棱角，更没有那样一双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛。

但是那个人是不会这样吻他的，他甚至连碰都不会碰他。

多可悲，他们的父子关系已经恶劣到他宁愿逃课去酒吧鬼混也不愿意回家的地步。

他叹一口气，一面回应着散乱的亲吻，一面继续沉浸在眩晕一般的酒醉之中。

那次冲突之后他们之间的关系愈发紧张，瑟兰迪尔几乎不再和他独处，接他上下学成了加里安的任务。而他则成了学校里最令老师头疼的人物，打架斗殴逃课滋事一样不落。刚开始校方请完家长瑟兰迪尔回家还试图规劝他，但是规劝每每演变成争吵。反复多次以后瑟兰迪尔也放弃了，由得他去。

莱戈拉斯由此愈加叛逆，也越来越多地开始和自己的父亲争吵，就像一个脾气最坏行为最恶劣的青春期少年那样。与之相对应的是瑟兰迪尔出现在他梦里的频率却越来越高，梦中的极致缠绵和醒来后的负罪感交替更迭，几乎快要把他逼到崩溃的边缘。

在他十六岁生日的前一天，他又逃课去了酒吧。虽然还不到法定饮酒年龄，但这些东西从来拦不住他。略施小计混进去以后，莱戈拉斯很快注意到了旁边一个皮肤白皙神情淡漠的金发年青女子，轮廓和瑟兰迪尔略有几分相似。大白天混酒吧的人若不是实打实的酒鬼，很大可能便是有些不足为外人道的烦心事。他主动上前攀谈，女子初时有些犹疑，大约不太确信他的年纪，但莱戈拉斯巧妙地用谈吐气度掩盖了自己的真实年龄。他们聊得很愉快，而莱戈拉斯的酒也越喝越多，他着实享受那种意识被酒精麻醉的感觉。

于是，在他反应过来之前，他们已经在酒吧的包房里面接吻，他的意识半醒半醉，昏暗的灯光下只能看见身上的女人脸部的大致轮廓，有那么一瞬看起来很像那个他一直心心念念的人。这样也不错，他自我解嘲地想，比老是沉溺在虚无缥缈的梦境实在好上很多，只是待会要记得不要叫错名字，惹她生气。转头又昏昏沉沉地想，叫错了又能怎么样，大约也就挨上一记响亮的耳光，不过是酒吧而已，难不成大家还会指望在这里找到真正的爱情？

爱情。

他又想笑了。这种东西对他而言有和没有大概没什么分别吧。或者不如说，他情愿自己没有。这样他便可以和其他正常人一样毫无压力地享受自己的亲情，可是老天为什么要跟他开这么大一个玩笑？

他摇摇头，再次睁眼的时候身上的女人已经不见了，面前站着他本来应该还在上班的老爸。

他觉得自己一定是魔怔了，青天白日的居然又做梦了，而且还是很真实的那种梦境。瑟兰迪尔的眼里彷佛有万年不化的寒冰，又彷佛是有凶猛燃烧的烈焰，两种截然相反的极端情绪在那双明泽的眼眸里交叠，海啸一般地几乎要吞噬一切。

他极少见到这样情绪几乎失控的瑟兰迪尔，记忆中惟一一次相似的经历是在爷爷出事的时候。

那是一个夏末闷热的阴天，他记得异常清楚。放学的时候加叔反常地没有来接他。等他回到家，发现家里全是不认识的人，满满地站了一屋子。加里安正在主厅里和两个客人低声说着什么。那两个客人仪表不俗，一个年纪约在四十上下，一头黑发，睿智冷静，另一个年轻一些，一头耀眼的金色卷发，肩上蹲着一只黑猫。两人的脸上都是惋惜和肃穆的神色。而加叔脸上的沉痛和愤懑则让莱戈拉斯的心立马沉了下去。他直觉有什么非常不好的事情发生了。

他悄悄绕过主厅，往父亲的卧室走去。他并不确定瑟兰迪尔是不是在那里，但是彷佛被一种奇异的感应驱使，让他鬼使神差地往那边走去。卧室门虚掩着，里面没有开灯，窗帘关得严严实实，光线暗沉，四周静得有些可怕。他轻轻推开门，就看见他平日里神采飞扬的老爸跌坐在床前，双手捂着脸，脸上的表情看不清楚，只是不断有晶亮的水珠从指缝间涌出来。

他吓得一口大气也不敢出，轻手轻脚地走过去挨着瑟兰迪尔坐下，然后伸出双手默默地抱住了父亲。

一开始他有点担心自己会被推开，毕竟进入青春期以后父亲一直都似乎有些刻意地避免跟他有肢体接触。但是这次瑟兰迪尔没有动。他紧紧地抱着年长者，恨不得把自己身上所有的温度都传递过去，只要能让那人稍微好受那么一点点。

有一阵子莱戈拉斯觉得自己好像完全没有起到任何安慰的作用，身边的人的眼泪反而是越流越多，正在手足无措的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然动了，他张开手臂，回抱住了莱戈拉斯。熟悉而又陌生的古龙水味道瞬间包裹住他，正像他日日魂牵梦萦的场景。他听见瑟兰迪尔在他耳边喃喃地重复着同一句话，一遍又一遍。他听见他说，我只有你了。

他把瑟兰迪尔抱得更紧，恨不得能把自己的灵魂揉碎了装到对方身体里去。

Ada, Ada, 他轻声唤着，我不会离开你的，永远不会。

瑟兰迪尔的脸上露出难得的温柔神色，他们就这样保持着相互拥抱的姿势，一动不动。直到不知道多久以后有人在外面轻轻敲门。


End file.
